Our Lives As They Are
by R5obsessed
Summary: Small stories throughout the lives of Austin and Ally as best friends. ]] NOT AUSLLY (sorry)


**Just realized that I forgot this! Hahahaha! So anyways, this is a fanfic about Austin and Ally's lives as best friends. Never anything romantic because, in all honesty, I really like the relationship they have on the show. Each chapter will take place in a different part of their lives and will alternate POV. This first bit is Ally in the current time period. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

Age: 16

I was freaking out. Like really freaking out. And who would have ever thought that me, Ally Dawson, would ever freak out? Oh yeah… that's right… everyone knew I would. That's why I was in our practice room, leaning over a trash can with the taste of vomit still on my lips. Luckily, I had some great friends that were helping me. Trish was behind me, rubbing my back and absentmindedly playing with my hair. Dez was on the ground to my left, talking nonsense and trying to make me feel better. I couldn't ask for better friends.

And then there was Austin. Instead of him being by my side when I needed him, he was pacing around the room muttering about how this was all his fault.

After some time, Trish interrupted Dez's babbling to ask the all important question, "Ally, what happened?" I didn't answer for a while, so Trish turned to Austin and asked what was wrong. He hesitated a moment before beginning to speak, when I opened my mouth and said simply,

"I have a date with Dallas tomorrow night."

What happened right after that, I'm not so sure, for I kinda blacked out for about an hour.

When I woke up, Austin had already told Trish and Dez everything; how he had persuaded Dallas to ask me out, how Dallas did and I frantically said yes before practically fainting into Austin's (who had been standing behind me listening to the whole situation unfurl) arms, and how he dragged me to Sonic Boom before I lost my lunch.

Austin quickly apologized. "Ally, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you would react like this. I'm so so so so-"

"AUSTIN!" I interrupted, "It's fine. I didn't know I would react like this either. But I'm thankful that you talked him into this."

"No problem Ally."

"So, are you feeling better?" Trish asked.

"Much better" I replied.

"Good. I'm gonna take you shopping for your date tomorrow then."

And with that, we left the store, not knowing that things would be so different when we came back.

* * *

We returned to find Austin and Dez whispering excitedly about something. Trish quickly approached and asked, nonchalantly, what they were talking about. When they refused to answer, Trish (being her usual self) screamed in Dez's ear to tell them what was going on. However, it was Austin that told us his story.

"Well, while you girls were out shopping, Dez and I went over to the arcade for a bit just to chill. When I saw this girl there. Yes! A girl in an arcade. And man was she cute! So I went over and tried to be all cool, when she just laughed at me and went back to her game. So I decided to challenge her at the game she was playing, in order to get her attention. And we played for hours! And before we left, I asked her out, and we're going on a date tomorrow night!"

In all honesty, I didn't know what to think. I was happy for Austin, since this was his first girl experience since Cassidy. But I was also upset that he kinda stole my thunder. I thought that my friends would be there for me to support me on my date with Dallas and try to keep me from getting nervous. But instead, Austin and Dez would be concerned with his date.

But I acted happy for him. "That's awesome Austin!" I fake enthused. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Sarah, and boy am I excited for tomorrow night!"

We sat around talking for a while, until Austin and I had our rehearsal scheduled. We went up to the practice room to work on our new song. I just had to tell him how I felt though.

"Um, Austin?" I said tentatively.

"Yeah Ally?" he replied.

"Do you have to go on this date tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was hoping that you and Trish and Dez would all be there for me before my date with Dallas. But now, you're gonna be so preoccupied…"

"Ally, don't you ever think that I wouldn't be there for you. I promise that I'll help keep your nerves under control until the moment Dallas arrives. I won't be too busy to not worry about you."

"Thanks Austin." And with that we started our rehearsal. And I knew that the next night would be awesome.

* * *

The next day, the four of us had gathered in Sonic Boom, awaiting the arrival of Dallas and Sarah. Austin and Trish and Dez had helped me so much that day by keeping me calm and confident. Thanks to them, I knew this date would work out fine.

Then Dallas walked in. And I froze.

Austin was able to guide me forward into Dallas's arms, and we walked out of the store together. I glanced back to my friends long enough to see Dez flash a goofy smile, Trish give a thumbs up, and Austin to send a quick wink my way. And my confidence just grew.

Dallas and I arrived at this restaurant called Suki House in the mall. I was really excited because Dallas let me pick the restaurant, and I loved Japanese food. It made me feel better that it was something I enjoyed. When we got there, we were told to wait about fifteen minutes for our table. And guess who showed up in those fifteen minutes.

That's right. Austin and Sarah.

Austin quickly introduced me to Sarah, a tall brunette that seemed to ooze confidence. Right away we got along well. We were both into songwriting, and reading, and doing well in school. She was a little tooo excited about video games for my taste, but then again, that's the whole reason that Austin found her in the first place.

After waiting our fifteen minutes, it turned out that they announced our tables at the same time.

And they were right next to each other.

We ended up pushing the tables together and turning it into a double date. Which made the whole thing a lot less stressful on me. At one point Austin commented, "Only us, Austin and Ally, would choose the same restaurant."

"I couldn't agree more." I replied.

And that was the best date of my life.

**Don't you love it!? I think it's precious, in a brother sister best friend kinda way. Next bit will be up soon! Thanks and God bless!**


End file.
